No Kissing in the Hallway
by Sus-aka-Susie
Summary: Tristan, Rory and a deserted Chilton hallway.


**Title: **No Kissing in the Hallway

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and places from _Gilmore Girls_ they belong to Amy Sherman Palladino and the WB.

**Rating: **Strong R.

**Summary: **No spoilers that I can think of, let's just say Tristan never left and Dean never showed up at the end of season one so Rory and Tristan have been together ever since.

**Dedication: **To Jamie and Surya for being some of the most encouraging, motivating people around and the FanForum Trory thread for planting the seed of this fic in my head.

Tristan exited the classroom, heading down the hall to his locker.  He had just finished the final touches on his section for the yearbook and needed to get a few books before he had to meet his girlfriend at her locker following her meeting for the school paper.  

As he turned the corner a genuine smile lit his face as he watched the brunette, who had apparently gotten out early, fidget as she waited for him.  His strides became longer as he got closer to his destination.  She had yet to notice him as he stopped behind her, she seemed content to be blissfully unaware of his presence.  He on the other hand was not content with that and so in greeting, he placed his hand on her shoulder swiftly turning her to face him before lowering his mouth against her's, cutting off her surprised comment before she had a chance to vocalize it.  

Her surprise quickly dissipated as she allowed herself to get lost in his kiss, twining her arms around his neck as her hands played with the hair at the nape.  His hands were wrapped securely around her slim waist, as his mouth languidly moved against her own, providing her with a slow sweet torture.

His tongue began to seek entrance as a voice rang in their ears, "No kissing in the hallway."

The intrusion caused Rory to jump in surprise ending the kiss abruptly as she turned in his embrace to watch a smiling Madeline continue down the hallway, humming under her breath.  Turning back to the blond she extracted herself from his arms, making sure they were no longer touching before she spoke, "You should get your books, so we can go study."

He smirked at the distance she had put between them, knowing had they remained in contact he would still be kissing her.  "I can think of some better ways to spend our time than studying," he leered before turning to his locker and opening it, placing the books he would need for the evening in his bag.

Deciding not to dignify his comment with a response she simply waited for him to finish up before falling into step with him as he slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the front of the school and his car.

"We should start with history when we get back to your house and then do some English before dinner," she began, going over her to-do list in her head as they walked.

"I was thinking," he interjected, cutting her off mid-list.

"That's never good," she quipped waiting for his response all the same.

"Tut, tut Mary," he admonished, "With words like that I might stop speaking to you altogether."

"Out with it DuGrey," she demanded.

"Forceful," he smiled raising his eyebrows suggestively before continuing.  "Anyway, as I was saying, there isn't that much time before dinner, I think we should forgo studying until afterwards in lieu of other more entertaining activities."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Perhaps after we finish studying as a reward.  Now, after dinner we will do chemistry and then trig."

Tristan groaned as they reached the bottom of the stone steps outside the building, just far enough to notice they were the only one's left in school when Rory stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Ror?"

"I just remembered, my trig book.  It's still in my locker," she stated already walking back into the building, leaving Tristan to follow as she hurried along the corridor.

By the time he had caught up with her her locker was already open and she was quickly leafing through its contents trying to find the desired text.  He leaned casually against the locker beside hers, watching in amusement as she went through various notebooks and loose paper.  They had not spoken since they had re-entered the building and yet both were very aware of the others presence, the earlier interrupted kiss weighing heavily in both of their minds.  

She noted out of the corner of her eye that in his current position, it caused his shirt to pull over his taut muscles; the sight of which caused her to unconsciously wet her lips.  His arm moved as he ran his fingers through his hair, an innocent gesture on his part but it had somehow put her senses on overload.  She gave up the pretense of not looking at him and allowed herself to stare, her eyes roaming his body before locking on the lightly swaying fabric in front of his chest.  Without a second thought, she hastily grabbed the object forcefully yanking him towards her before slamming him against the locker as she lowered his mouth to her own.

If he was surprised by her brashness it was only for a moment, before he allowed himself to surrender to her whim.  His hands entangled in her hair pulling her even closer to him as she pushed against his body with her own.  Her tongue quickly flicked across his lips before he allowed her entrance, entangling her tongue with his own, dueling for control of the other, content to explore the recesses of each other's mouth.  A groan escaped their lips but from who's mouth neither could tell, all it did was fuel the fire as Tristan roughly turned them around, slamming her into the locker he had just occupied.  They were entering dangerous territory and in the middle of the hallway no less, yet neither seemed to heed notice.   

As one of his hands continued to tangle in her hair attempting to bring her still closer while the other traveled down her body lightly brushing the exposed skin at her shoulder, the side of her breast, the junction of her hip, her knee as he brought her leg around his own and then his hand moved back up her leg to the hem of her skirt.  He toyed with the fabric, his fingers lightly grazing the skin beneath it, slowly inching it up only to bring it back down again.  His mouth finally detached from hers allowing them to breathe as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck to the junction of her shoulder, feasting on the skin her shirt top two buttons open exposed to him.  Her hands were tangled in his hair holding him to her as her head rested against the locker eyes closed, allowing him to devour her.

His mouth descended lower as he moved both his hands to the buttons on her shirt, quickly releasing two more, allowing him more skin to suck and nip as the garment lowered down her shoulders.  His right hand went back to her thigh, pushing her skirt closer to her waist as he kneaded the skin, inching his fingers higher and higher with each stroke; his left hand wrapped around her waist pulling her hips into his own, the feel of his obvious arousal against her causing a low guttural groan to escape her lips.   

As his lips moved still lower her eyes fluttered with open, her blue orbs hazy with equal amounts passion and lust.  Attempting to regain some of her earlier control, she gently tugged on his tie causing him to stop his ministrations, look her in the eyes, and find his desire mirroring her own.  As their eyes locked her hands moved from the tie to his broad chest, her fingers fanning out over the taut muscle beneath the cotton shirt.  His head rose as he recaptured her lips with his own once again, first nibbling on the bottom lip before kissing her fully.  As their mouths danced Rory's hands moved back to his tie, this time working on removing it from his neck as his fingers continued to inch further up her thigh, drawing closer and closer to it's junction.

The tie fell to the tile floor below and her fingers moved to opening the buttons one by one exposing more flesh to her hungry gaze.  Her lips soon followed her hands leaving hot, fiery kisses along the expanse of his chest.  His hand was still kneading mercilessly the flesh of her inner thigh, coming so close only to draw away again.  Rory groaned in frustration as his hand left her flesh altogether, allowing her leg to fall to the floor.  Before she had a chance to protest his actions, he hiked her right leg around his waist, giving it the same treatment as the left.  His fingers skillfully massaged the skin, causing her to ache with desire, wanting nothing more than for him to touch her.  Her hips involuntarily bucked against him at the thought, causing them both to groan at the friction her action supplied.

Working fervently she yanked his shirt from his pants, undoing the final few buttons before pushing it down his shoulders.  Not willing to lose contact again, he did not remove it fully from his torso, allowing it hang loosely off his muscular frame as she sucked and nipped at his Adam's apple her hands running over heated flesh.  His left hand had begun to fumble with the buttons on her shirt, before getting frustrated and yanking it open forcefully, causing her to gasp as the garment opened.  He seized the opportunity, her mouth now detached from him to take it roughly within his own, kissing her with an urgency that spoke of his need before he began to trail kisses from her mouth to her chin, to the column of her neck and still lower. 

His lips descended further latching to her breast and then the other, soaking the thin material of her bra.  As she succumbed to his ministrations she gave up her exploration of his chest, instead her nails raked across his back as her head lolled back against the locker, lost in her own pleasure.  His mind was on overload, consumed with the goddess before him, he no longer remembered that they were in the vacant school hallway, all he knew were the breathy moans coming from her swollen lips as he worked her towards an eventual release.  Both his hands were now working her thighs in tandem, forgetting to move away as they got closer to her center, wanting to touch her, feel her and before either had time to think her panties quickly fell down her legs.  

Realizing he was sorely overdressed her hands moved swiftly to the buttons on his pants, deftly unfastening them as he continued to rain kisses upon her exposed flesh.  Before his pants had a chance to fall she reached behind him placing her hands in the back pocket pulling out his wallet she lightly cupped his ass, bringing them dangerously close together.  Then, she quickly removed a small packet from the wallet before dropping that as well.  As she fumbled opening the foil he hitched her up higher, causing her to wrap both legs securely around his torso.  His lips attacked her heaving chest as she finally opened the package.  She placed it on with practiced ease before he lowered her once again, this time moving together they worked towards their final release.    

As he slowly regained his bearings he smirked, looking around at their surroundings.  He took in the long corridor, noting the row of lockers, the one behind Rory now slightly dented.  His gaze fell back to the brunette, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as she too realized what they had just done and where exactly they had done it.

She averted her eyes from his as she silently fixed her clothes, leaving him to do the same as she re-opened her locker, silently retrieving the book that had caused all the trouble in the first place.

Neither spoke as they made their way back towards the entrance, both too busy thinking about the events that just occurred.  Rory wondered how she would walk the halls without remembering, fearing their actions would be obvious to everyone the next day.  The dent in her locker and the permanent blush she was sure to have she was convinced would give them away.  Tristan on the other hand had decided that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him at school, well this and Rory agreeing to go out with him in the first place, in fact, school never looked quite so appealing as it did right then, to him.

Sensing her tension at the situation he leaned down he nipping the lobe of her ear, causing her to shudder as he whispered, "So much for no kissing in the hallway, huh?"  Her melodic laughter echoed through the building as they exited into the setting sunlight.   


End file.
